


Day 11

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, M/M, Marks, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Kun makes sure Mark is well taken care of after he’s been taken care of.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Qian Kun
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Kudos: 24





	Day 11

Kun released the restraints on Mark’s wrists, pulling him into his arms gently.

“Oh, baby you did so well for me tonight. Are you okay?”

Mark only nodded, his exhausted body resting against Kun’s chest. Kun ran his hand over Mark’s back gently, looking over his body at the blooming splotches and at the patches of red, taking note of everything he’d need to look after. 

“Let’s get you in a bath first and then we can take care of these nasty marks, okay?” 

Kun smiled softly, moving Mark to lay comfortably on his side before standing and making his way to the bathroom to start his bath. He made sure to add in the bubble bath and Mark’s favorite scent, chamomile. Once he was sure that the bath was a good temperature, he turned the water off and went back to the bedroom, finding Mark half dozed off. He chuckled and scooped him up softly, kissing his cheek softly when he lifted his head.

“You can doze off in the bath okay? That way you can relax.”

Kun spoke softly, stepping into the bath and adjusting Mark to sit in his lap. After a bit of adjusting from the discomfort caused by his sore ass, he was finally able to get comfortable, leaning back into Kun’s chest. The two of them sat like that for a while, Mark eventually dozing off and Kun running his thumb across his thigh gently, humming a soft song. 

By the time Kun finished washing—not without difficulty, of course, because it’s hard to hold up a limp body _and_ wash it—Mark was fully asleep. Kun drained the tub and wrapped him in a soft towel, carrying him back to their room to dry and dress him in a T-shirt. Mark was deep asleep by then, so Kun decided it was a good opportunity to spread ointment across his ass to help it heal faster. 

“So much for watching a movie and cuddling,” Kun joked to himself, covering Mark up with a blanket and getting himself dressed before ordering something to eat. 

He sat, holding Mark in his arms, passing fingers through his hair as he waited for their food, enjoying the peace of the quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after much internal debate and stress, I have decided that I will continue writing Kinktober prompts, but there is no guarantee that they will all be uploaded by the end of October. School has been piling work on without a break and my motivation has been fluctuating. Again, I cannot thank you enough for staying patient, I am doing the best that I can.


End file.
